


Clowns Are Good For One Thing and One Thing Only

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, fear of clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Clarke hates horror movies and well Bellamy can't resist his protective instincts.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Clowns Are Good For One Thing and One Thing Only

Clarke is terrified of clowns. She can’t even deal with children dressed up as clowns for Halloween but she has never said anything. She didn’t want to give any of her friends and Bellamy(especially Bellamy) any ammunition against her.  
But she’s not a fan of clowns.  
She’s had managed to avoid revealing her fear, disappearing a few minutes before thee clowns come out when they go the circus, avoiding the clowns when they go to the carnival. She’s busy when the group goes to a haunted house that has a clown room.  
She’s been able to avoid tipping people off about her fear of clowns for years.  
She’s avoided going to see IT in theatres with ehr friends, avoided going to bars that Halloween, she hid in the kitchen when Lincoln’s niece had a clown for her birthday party.  
But her luck had run out.  
First, she had a horrible day at work- she had some customers who had outright yelled at her, and then she got into it with her mother about her wanting to do art and not medicine. Then it had rained out of nowhere and she had to go home to change clothes and then her uber got stuck in traffic, making her the last one to arrive at movie night.  
But that’s not even the worst of it. 

So that's how she ends up curled up next to Bellamy in the couch, knuckles white as they and the rest of their friends settle in to watch IT.  
She doesn’t like Bellamy, he’s hot but they had gotten off on the wrong foot and they spend most of their days arguing. But she doesn't dislike him either. Some days he will smile at her and make her laugh and he gives good hugs that make her think they could be friends but then he calls her princess or says something else to make her upset and she tells herself that she hates him.  
But as she was the last one to arrive she gets the spot next to him.  
He tosses her a blanket and she wraps it around her legs and he passes her the popcorn bowl.  
Clarke is about to ask what movie they are watching then Raven turns off the lights.  
Clarke reaches for the popcorn and freezes when she sees the familiar red balloon on her screen.  
Her heart starts to race and she’s frozen.  
She may not have seen the movie but she had seen the trailer and had heard people talking about it enough to pretend she had. And it's also enough to guarantee that she would never watch it.  
She can barely handle a normal clown let alone a killer kid clown.  


Clarke nearly bursts into tears the first time the clown appears on the screen, letting out a soft whimper instead, and if she wasn’t scared that there was something under the couch she would have bolted out the door already. She tugs the blanket closer, bringing her feet up under her and Bellamy gives her a look.  
“You good, Princess?.”  
She nods. “Just cold.”  
Bellamy doesn’t believe her but he leaves it alone.  
When Georgie’s arm is ripped Clarke is next to him trembling and looks over to see her eyes closed, lip in between her teeth.  
Bellamy knows that Clarke is not okay. She flinches and trembles as the movie continues on and she’s pretty much curled into a ball and he feels bad.  
They have gotten off to a wrong start but she's sweet, pretty and doesn't take his shirt and she's clearly not okay and no one seems to notice Clarke's reaction to the movie.  
A part of Bellamy wants to stop the movie but he knows Clarke enough to know that she will be embarrassed if he does so.  
So he tugs on her blanket wrapping it around her shoulders and he tucks his blanket under her legs, throws an arm around her and leans in to whisper.  
“I got you.”  
The next time clown appears she lets out a soft squeak and buried her head into his chest, her hands gripping his shirt, body trembling. He runs a hand down her back, trying to soothe and pulls her onto his lap and she sighs.  
Every time the clown appears she turns her head away and he holds her closer.  
She's pretty much in his lap, head tucked under his chin. Every time the clown appears she buries her face into his chest and he can feel her trembling, her lips on his skin. He slips his hand under her shirt, letting his fingers run up and down her spine, grounding her.  
Bellamy tries to ignore the fact that she's squirming on his lap and forces himself to focus on the movie and no thinking of the fact that Clarke smells really good and that she's warm and soft and fits really well in the crook of his neck.  


However, when the movie draws to an end she pulls away from him and Bellamy fights the urge to pull her back into his chest. Clarke hurries to the bathroom, to wash her face, she’s sure her eyes are red from crying and her cheeks are pink from being in Bellamy's lap.  
Just because she and Bellamy have a tendency to argue, doesn't mean she's not blind.  
He's attractive with long dark messy hair (that she now knows is soft) and his eyes are a soft warm brown that darken when they argue. Her favorite feature of his?  
His freckles.  
She could spend hours drawing them and when they fight, she gets a good look at them as she stands toe to toe with him.  
She shakes her head trying to push those thoughts away.  
But she can't stop thinking of his arms around her and the way he smelled good and she also isn't blinded to the fact that she was in his lap.  
She splashes more water on her face and looks at herself in the mirror.  
Her cheeks are still pink but she looks relatively composed.  


When she comes back the others are getting ready to leave.  
Raven turns to her, “Do you need a ride?”  
Clarke bites her lip. Wells is with Roan on a date and the last thing she wants to be is alone at her house.  
She will be jumping at every sound and she doesn't do well with being alone.  
She'll just ask them to swing by to pick her up on their way home.  
“Actually I was going to ask Bellamy some questions, I got that paper for mythology class and I could use an expert opinion.”  
Raven raises an eyebrow but she leaves, blowing a kiss at her.  
Bellamy gives her a smile and places a hand on her back leading her to the couch.  
"No one home?"  
"Wells and Roan are on a date."  
"Want some hot chocolate?"  
She nods and she watches him make it.  
She pulls the blankets around her tighter as she waits for him.  
He hands her the mug and smiles as she holds it up to ehr face, taking a deep breath, a soft smile on her lips.  
She's beautiful, he can't deny it.  
She's got deep blue eyes, long blonde hair (that he now knows is soft and smells good) and a mole in the corner of her lips that catches his eye whenever they argue.  
She's smaller but makes up for her height with a fierce intensity and desire to conquer the world (or at least drive him insane).  
Clarke does have questions and asks them but Bellamy can tell she is stalling and he also knows that he can’t ask her if she is okay because they are not friends.  
Eventually, he suggests they put on a movie, he picks the first kids movie he sees- Anastasia and to his surprise, Clarke scoots closer to him and he wraps an arm around her as she lays her head on his shoulder.  
She hums during the first song and he presses a kiss to her hair without thinking.  


When the movie is over, Bellamy looks at the clock. It’s almost midnight.  
“Hey, it’s late. Why don’t you stay? I've got some clothes you can borrow.”  
They might argue but he's not a monster plus this night just proved that they can do more than just argue.  
Clarke nods and she follows him to his room and he leaves her to change.  
Clarke slips on his shirt and looks at herself in the mirror. The blue shirt hits her knees and it's soft faded and smells like Bellamy.  
Bellamy enters the room and she turns to look at him, he's dressed in black and blue pajama pants and a faded grey shirt. His hair is a mess and he's got his glasses on and Clarke fights the urge to cross the room and wrap her arms around him.  
He takes her in and swallows hard.  
He didn't think about how good she would look in his shirt, with her bare legs peeking out and her hair spilling around her shoulders.  
“I’m going to sleep on the couch.”  
He turns before she can say anything else. Clarke pulls the blankets around her tighter but she can’t sleep.  
The room is dark and she can hear sounds- the creaking of stairs, the yelling of neighbors.  
She wants to climb out of bed but she's seized with the terror of the fact that the closet door is open.  
Every sound is loud and her heart is pounding and then the door opens and she screams. When she sees its Bellamy she bursts into tears and he is quick to crawl into bed next to her, holding her close.  
“Hey it’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just me. You’re good. All good.”  
He manages to get them into a laying position and she tucks her head into the crook of his neck and he presses a kiss to her forehead.  
“I got you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Bellamy can't sleep thinking of Clarke in his shirt curled up in his bed and he groans trying to push the thought away.  
He tries to think of other things- his student's atrocious papers but then he remembers Clarke biting her lip as she helped him grade the one night trying to argue with him over grades and the pronunciation of names.  
So he thinks of Bree but her hair is blonde and so is Clarke's so that doesn't work well.  
So he thinks of the field trip he's taking his students- to the art museum which makes him think of Clarke.  
Thinking of clowns only serves to make him think of Clarke curled up in his lap which reminds of him how terrified she is and he wonders if she's okay.  
He knows that it can be hard to sleep after horror movies so he decides to go check on her.  
It's what he would do if Octavia was here.  
Except that she's not in sister.  
He opens the door and Clarke screams. He doesn't even hesitate to climb into bed with her and wrap his arms around her as she cries into his chest.  
He mutters into her hair as he runs his hands up and down her back.  
He starts with a story, trying to calm her down.  
He tells her about the birth of Apollo and Artemis and then talks about Atlas and the world on his shoulders. 

Bellamy's voice is soothing and between his voice and his fingers on her skin, Clarke's can feel herself calming down.  
She nuzzles his neck and he presses a kiss to her forehead.  
"When I was a kid, my dad, he took me to the circus. We were in a crowd and I let go of his hand and I couldn't find him. This-this clown came up to me and asked if I needed help and he, he was so tall and scary and I was always told not to go with strangers and he kept trying to take my hand and kept saying he would help and I was scared. No one really stepped in to help me and I took off running. I found my dad and we went home cause I was in tears."  
"Brave princess."  
"I wasn't really brave."  
"You sat through the movie, that's pretty brave."

Bellamy is sure that Clarke is asleep and he presses a kiss to her hair but freezes when she speaks, her voice soft and sleepy.  
"I wish we didn't fight all the time."  
Bellamy bites his lips trying to figure out what to tell her.  
"Sometimes it's easier."  
He wants to be honest, tell her the truth.  
"Easier?"  
"It keeps me from wanting to do other things. "  
She pulls away from him and he feels cold but instead, she grabs his arm and pulls him until he's facing her.  
"What other things?"  
Their faces are close and despite the fact that he's fully clothed, Bellamy feels naked.  
"Things I shouldn't be doing."  
He brushes a strand of hair out of her face and she moves closer to him.  
She kisses him softly, hesitantly, giving him a chance to push her away.  
Bellamy lets out a soft gasp and his hand slides into her, tightening his hold on her as he kisses her back.  
Clarke presses herself closer, letting her toes skim his leg and he grabs her leg, hiking it up to his waist as he kisses her deeper.  
Clarke runs a hand through his hair, pulling on the curls near his neck and he moans into her mouth.  
The moan seems to jolt him out of things and he pulls away, tugging a soft whine from Clarke and a heartbroken look appeared on her face.  
"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm doing this right, taking you on a date."  
Clarke smiles and she pulls him closer to her.  
"Bellamy. You already have me in bed, no need to buy me dinner."  
He laughs presses a kiss to her nose and has her blinking at him.  
"And miss out on a chance of us arguing over where we go and who pays?"  


That summer when they go to Lincoln's niece's birthday party, Bellamy wraps an arm around Clarke's waist pulling her into his chest as they watch the clown make balloon animals.  
"You good?"  
She looks up at him.  
"You're here, so I'm good."  
She cups his jaw, kissing him.  
"You know... everyone is busy watching the clown and no one inside."  
Bellamy smirks at her his hand slipping into the pocket of her jeans, squeezing her ass.  
"I like the way you think."  


**Author's Note:**

> it's roughly 4:30 AM and I'm probably going to change the title of this once I wake up because I just want to post this and hope it makes you smile. unless you all like the title and then my work is done.  
> Thank you for reading, hope it makes you smile and laugh.


End file.
